Electronic gaming devices and methods have been used for allowing players to play both traditional games (such as slot machine games, keno, poker, blackjack, and the like) and non-traditional games, particularly a variety of action games, such as simulated fighting games, simulated shooting games, simulated driving games, simulated sports games, and the like. It is believed that attempts to produce hybrids between these two types of games have not been fully successful, in the past, owing to a number of factors. Some previous devices have involved configuring or programming a microprocessor-based controller or other controller specifically to control both a traditional game and a non-traditional game or have involved providing two (or more) controllers, such as one for controlling a traditional game and a new controller for controlling a non-traditional game. However, in situations in which gaming is regulated, such previous approaches have typically required obtaining regulatory approval for the new combined controller or the new non-traditional game controller, often involving long delays and expense between the time when development on a hybrid game begins and the time when it has finally received necessary regulatory approval.
Some hybrid devices essentially positioned two physically separate gaming regions adjacent to one another (such as one above the other, one beside the other, etc.), and thus involved the cost of producing two separate gaming devices in order to play a single hybrid game. Similarly, hybrid game costs can be multiplied when controls or input devices are provided separately for two portions of a hybrid game.
Some approaches to hybrid games have appeared to be centered on traditional games, e.g., by requiring that a player play the traditional portion of a game, such as a slot machine game, first. It is believed that such traditional approaches may be limiting in the sense that they are less attractive to potential players who are primarily interested in non-traditional games.
Previous approaches to the hybrid game have further exhibited an orientation toward traditional games by configuring a game so that an action portion of the hybrid game is not activated in response to a winning or successful play, but rather is activated after any play of a first portion of the game or is activated after a losing play. In some cases, play of an action game may be configured to provide a result which merely assists or supplements the "main" traditional game, e.g., by providing additional chances at the traditional game.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a hybrid game apparatus and method which can eliminate or reduce the delay and cost for regulatory approval. It would also be useful to provide an apparatus and method which can make dual use of some components such as display components, and/or input or control components. It would further be useful to provide a hybrid game device and method without requiring a player to initially play a traditional game. It would further be useful to provide a hybrid game which emphasizes a non-traditional game, rather than basing progress to another game portion on any play of a first portion or losing play of a first portion.